


Caught

by mercuriosity



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rosa/Cecil/Kain, prisoner.

The blindfold around his eyes was soft to the touch, but tied tightly. The restraints around his wrists, too, were silken, but did not yield when he tugged at them experimentally.

"Don't struggle, Kain. The bonds are secure." Rosa's voice came out of the darkness, silk on steel, and Kain turned toward her blindly, like a flower seeking the sun.

"Rosa…"

"Tsk, tsk." Cecil's gently chiding voice came from his other side. "What a strange sight. A Dragoon of Baron, caught and bound to the earth? What are we to do with you?"

Kain tensed, shoulders flexing instinctively; the bonds strained, but held.

"What—" he began, hoarsely. He had spent so long on that mountain, away from all human contact, that his voice was rough with disuse and sounded strange to his own ears. "What will you do with me?"

A finger trailed down his arm to his shoulder, making him shiver. "It hurt so much when you left, Kain," Rosa said. "Even though we both understood why, and we knew you had to go…it hurt every day you weren't here." She leaned over him, so close he could feel the soft press of her breasts against his side, and smell the floral scent of her hair. His heart thundered loudly as she leaned down and brushed her lips against his in a feather-light caress, then again, more deeply. Her tongue came out between them, teasing, then exploring his mouth. When she released him at last, they were both breathing hard, and Kain felt almost dizzy with arousal.

Cecil shifted closer, and Kain could feel him, lean and hard against his side. "Now that we have you," he said, "we don't intend to let you go again so easily." His mouth was broader, but his lips were almost as soft as Rosa's, and Kain tilted his face upward, straining to reach them when Cecil pulled away.

He could feel Rosa and Cecil lean toward each other then, across his body, and he pulled at his bonds, wishing to _see_. But a gentle hand pushed against his chest, pressing him back into the bed.

"So eager to fly," Cecil said, laughing. Kain jumped as a wet tongue suddenly touched his chest, trailing from his breastbone to his stomach. He shivered, caught between Rosa's hands stroking his chest and Cecil's breath tickling his hip. When Cecil spoke, his voice came from between Kain's outstretched legs, and the words made Kain's heart leap in his chest.

"Fly with us."


End file.
